paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Once In a Lifetime: CrashXGarnet pups
After months of catching up and building their relationship back up- Crash and Garnet happily get married. Following their honeymoon- Garnet starts to feel ill, and finds out that she's pregnant~ Ecstatic daddy is absolutely thrilled, and the two have a healthy boy and girl, Rumble and Tess. These are third generation pups that belong to Tundrathesnowpup and MidnightCollies Tess: a sassy and confident little girl. It's her way or no way! She is a sweet pup though and is never mean, she's just firm and strict when it comes to manners and being proper. She's much more like her mother personality wise and doesn't tolerate bullies or miscreants in the slightest. Rumble: like his cousin Gypsum, he's a rough and tumble pup that loves to get down and dirty! He's a bit thick-headed like his Grandpa Fletcher, slightly dulled in the intelligence department. When it comes to the strength department, He definitely got more of his Grandma Kyla! He's very competitive, but is a good sport, just loving to play in the game. Tess: Tess has her fathers strong, large rottie like build. She has a red coat, slightly lighter than her mothers, with a tan tint. She has peach markings on her muzzle, chest, tail tip and right ear tip. She also has three peach white socks on her front paws and her back left paw. Like her papa, she has a groovy fringe which she loves to have styled by Auntie Blitz. She has black patches on her saddle, front socks, face and ears. She has her daddy's grey eyes and she wears a red collar. Rumble: Like his sister, he has a strong, muscular build. He's got a light copper coat with a cape-like marking like his dad, though it's a darker red, slightly darker than his mother's coat. His front paws are a slightly darker peach, along with his chest and belly, and several spotted markings on his ears, back, and tail-tip. He also has a dark red patch on his right eye. He wears a dark maroon collar with a golden lightning-bolt tag. His right ear is flopped over, while his left is semi-perked, and he has a mix of his parents' eye-color, a light brownish-gray. Stories By Tundra/Fuzzy: * Pup Pup Treasure Hunt Collabs: Stories By Others: *Rumble has a huge appetite, which is good for Kyla since she loves to spoil him with food. But since he loves to run around, he burns it off super fast and keeps the fat off. *Tess is a very sassy pup and can even use it against her father, occasionally putting him in his place alongside her brother. She can be a bit of a drama queen and isn't too fond of insects. She loves to play in the dirt though. *They're super close to their cousins Clarity, Breeze and Cayo. Tess absolutely adores Clarity and enjoys adventuring with her (only when she's in the mood though XD). They're also tight with their cousins, AJ and Hershey. AJ loves following Rumble around when he's off exploring, he tries his best to keep him out of trouble but the only pups who seem to be able to do that are his mother, sister and grandmothers. *Tess has a small fear of snakes, she hates the slithering noises they make. *Rumble often gets in trouble for rough-housing too much, especially with his smaller cousin, Cayo. This often gets him a few smacks from Clarity, but he never seems to learn his lesson. *Even though they butt heads very often, the siblings do care for each other, but don't often show it. Rumble gets sick of Tess' sassing very easily and Tess is very impatient when it comes to Rumbles jokes. Rumble2.png|Rumble designed by Tundra 12278095_848252538623723_427131382_n.jpg|Tess designed by Fuzzy Sass Queen.jpeg|Sloppy doodle from school XD commission__busted__by_deathstorm1031-d9jx9fo.jpg|Fuzzy commissioned Deathstorm1031 to draw these babehs >u< Poor Rumble is in trouble now xD Whack-a-rumble.png|That's what you get for trying to rough-house your younger cousins My lil Tessie.jpeg|Doodle of Tess with her daddy~ pointy pups.png|another collab with Fuzzy- inspired by the "pointy ponies" style from MLP ^u^ Category:Fanon Category:Fanon pups Category:Pups Category:Third generation Category:Friendly Characters Category:Females Category:Males Category:Female Pup Category:Male Pup Category:Civilian character Category:Shared Pups Category:Tundrathesnowpup's character Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Dogs Category:Animals Category:Puppies Category:Mixed Breed Category:Rubble's Family Category:Chase's Family Category:Next next generation Category:Female Character Category:Male Character Category:Boys Category:Boy Pups Category:Boy Character Category:Girl Pups Category:Girl Character Category:Co-Owned Pups Category:Tundra's Fanon Category:Shepherd Family Category:MidnightCollies' Character Category:Tundraverse Characters Category:Tundrathesnowpup/MidnightCollies shared pups Category:Tundraverse Third Gen